We are assessing the potential of creating biased rhizospheres based on the synthesis and catabolism of Rhizopine (3-0-methyl-scyllo-inosamine). We would like to determine the impact of adding Rhizopine to the Rhizosphere environment. In particular, we are interested in examining the response of bacterial populations able to catabolize the Rhizopine as sole carbon and/or nitrogen source. To do this, we have had the compound and its unmethylated derivative, scyllo-inosamine, synthesized. We need to verify the structure of the synthesized compounds and compare them to the biologically-synthesized compound. Currently, only microgram quantities can be easily obtained from natural sources. This necessitates the use of GC-MS (following derivatization) to separate and characterize the components in samples.